


Eyes Open

by coagulationary



Category: Given (Anime), Given (Manga)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, First Kiss, First Time, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Porn With Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:00:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22514392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coagulationary/pseuds/coagulationary
Summary: "Do you wanna like...get it over with? It's kind of weird that we're almost eighteen and still haven't kissed anyone, don'tcha think?" Hiiragi's face burned, and he did not dare look at Shizusumi. From the corner of his eye he could see Shizusumi shift closer to him, their knees touching, and the jolt of sudden shock from that touch paled in comparison to his reaction to Shizusumi's response."Sure, why not?"
Relationships: Background Satou Mafuyu/Uenoyama Ritsuka, Kashima Hiiragi/Yagi Shizusumi
Comments: 7
Kudos: 213





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> *slams fist on the table* WE NEED MORE SHIZURAGI. Once in a blue moon do I write smut, but goddammit Shizuragi is an oasis of good shit tropes and I am PARCHED.

“If I see Mafuyu and that Uenoyama kid making googly-eyes at each other one more time I’m going to throw up.” Hiiragi said this as he made exaggerated gagging noises, throwing his backpack on the floor and plopping next to Shizusumi in front of the TV.

“You’re secretly happy for them,” Shizusumi said, not looking up from his phone.

Hiiragi scoffed. “As if I’d be happy for them! They’re disgusting!”

“You don’t like they’re two guys in a relationship?”

“No, that’s not it at all! If that were a problem, then I wouldn’t have supported Yuki and Mafuyu,” Hiiragi said. “Whenever Mafuyu comes to pick him up from practice they’re always gross and lovey-dovey. Mafuyu kissed him on the cheek and the other idiot nearly passed out. They’re both idiots. Idiots attract other idiots. It’s gross.”

“I’m pretty it’s normal to do those types of things in a relationship, Hiiragi.”

“Not in front of your friends! It’s fucking weird! Gah!”

Hiiragi groaned loudly, shifting his body so his head was nearly touching Shizusumi’s leg, fishing in his backpack for his math textbook--granted, most of his study sessions with Shizusumi turned into him complaining and Shizusumi taking it in stride as they devoured a bowl of chips and played video games. “I just hate that they have to rub it in our faces.”

“You seem pretty heated about this.”

“Of course I am! I haven’t even had my first kiss yet!”

It wasn’t supposed to come out; Hiiragi announced it unconsciously in the midst of his rant. He blinked once, then twice, and when it clicked that he had just told his best friend his greatest insecurity, that he was seventeen and still hasn’t had his first kiss, the blush that creeps its way onto his skin spread all the way up to his forehead.

Shizusumi blinked. “You...haven’t had your first kiss?”

Hiiragi panicked. He needed an alibi; some kind of excuse to prevent Shizusumi from thinking he was an idiot.

“We’re in a band, idiot. It’s not like I’d have time to date anyone, anyway,” he grumbled. Nailed it. “What, are you going to make fun of me now because you’ve probably kissed loads of hot girls?”

Shizusumi didn’t reply. Then, scratching the back of his neck, “I haven’t my first kiss, either.”

Hiiragi’s breath stilled. “What?”

“I haven’t had my first kiss, either,” Shizusumi repeated. “I’ve never had a girlfriend.”

It wasn’t what Hiiragi expected. He previously assumed girls would be all over him, given his flawless physique and warm voice, his stoic personality that, under all that, has a hint of sweetness and sincerity. It was hard not to be drawn to him.

“You, never having a girlfriend? That seems unlikely.”

Shizusumi shrugged. “I just never found somebody I liked.”

Hiiragi shuffled slightly closer to Shizusumi, his eyes focused on his hands, grumbling quietly. 

“Doyouwanttotrykissing?”

“Huh?”

“Doyouwanttotrykissing?”

“You’re going to have to stop mumbling, Hiiragi.”

“Do you want to try kissing!”

Shizusumi blinked. Hiiragi blinked back. It didn’t register to him what he had just said until a few seconds later. “I-I-I mean.” Shit. This was bad. “Do you wanna like...get it over with? I’ve heard it’s easier doing it with someone you’re comfortable with. It’s kind of weird that we’re almost eighteen and haven’t kissed anyone yet, don’tcha think?” Hiiragi’s face burned, and he did not dare look at Shizusumi. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Shizusumi shift closer to him, their knees barely touching, and the jolt of sudden shock from that touch paled in comparison to his reactiong to Shizusumi’s response.

“Sure, why not?”

Hiiragi’s skin paled. “Eh?”

“I mean, if you’re so insecure about it, I’ll kiss you.”

“I’m not insecure about it! It’s just…” Hiiragi could not find his words. His tongue was dry, like he hadn’t had water for days, his words restrained by their own dehydration. “I just want to know what the big deal is.”

“Like I said, I’ll kiss you. Come here.”

Shizusumi pat the spot in front of him and Hiiragi crawled over, the blood of his heart pounding his in ears, blocking out any noise. He chewed the bottom of his lips, watching as Shizusumi closed his eyes and leaned slightly forward, anticipating for their lips to meet. Hiiragi, without anything to lose, screwed his eyes shut and quickly pecked Shizusumi on the lips--although it was less of a kiss as it was Hiiragi missing his lips entirely and instead pecking the side of his mouth.

“Cool. Over and done with. Let’s play Smash. I don’t feel like studying.”

Shizusumi cocked an eyebrow. “What the hell kind of kiss was that?”

Hiiragi nearly choked on his own sputtering. “I don’t know, I’m nervous!”

“There’s nothing to be nervous about. It’s just a kiss. Now stop whining.”

Right. It’s just a kiss, Hiiragi thought. Then, with the budding confidence of a newborn calf, he leaned forward, his lips trembling, and kissed Shizusumi on the mouth. It was pleasant, yet awkward, his lips pursed together so tightly it was less like kissing a person and more like kissing a rock. Slowly, yielding to Hiiragi’s insecurities, Shizusumi tilted to his head to further deepen the kiss, opening his mouth under Hiiragi’s, and Hiiragi did the same. Blood rushed to Hiiragi’s cheeks as he felt Shizusumi cradle the back of his neck, keeping him in place so the only thing he could do was kiss him again and again.

Shizusumi was the first to pull away, and when Hiiragi opened his eyes the sight in front of him was almost too much to bear: Shizusumi, flushed with pink, lips slightly swollen and deep red, the most vulnerable Hiiragi had ever seen him.

Shizusumi blinked. Hiiragi blinked back. His eyes did not leave Shizusumi’s lips.

He kissed him again.

There was urgency in the kiss, and Hiiragi could not stop his hand from roaming over Shizusumi’s body. The first touch of their tongues sent a shockwave of pleasure coursing through Hiiragi’s body, and he wanted more. He briefly separated their lips to wiggle his way out of his blazer and button-down, not even bothering to unbutton it all the way, ripping his tie off and tossing to onto the ever-growing pile of discarded clothing, and helping Shizusumi to do the same. 

Hiiragi grabbed hold of Shizusumi’s face and kissed him, hard, teeth clashing and chests pressed flush against each other. The brush of their nipples sent a ripple of pleasure down Hiiragi’s spine as a moan bubbled out from him, and he cringed at how turned on he was just from kissing. He did not remember climbing onto Shizusumi’s lap to straddle him, but he was, Shizusumi gripping onto his hair and the back of his neck to hold him steady.

As their kissing slowed, Hiiragi moved his hands to Shizusumi’s shoulders, further stabilizing himself, and they pulled away with a noise that made Hiiragi shudder. His breathing was ragged--he could barely breathe at all with how fast his heart was beating. The sight before him is something that would forever be ingrained into his mind: Shizusumi Yagi, his best friend, hair tousled and lips red and puffy from kissing, his breathing matching Hiiragi’s, looking like an absolute disaster of a man that had just had his first kiss. And it was wonderful.

In his daze, Hiiragi flinched when he felt Shizusumi’s warm hand brush against his cheek, a gesture of sweet, almost shy, intimacy not previously seen in their heated kissing.

“This okay?” he asked, pressing his forehead against Hiiragi’s. Hiiragi could feel the hotness of his breath on his lips.

Hiiragi nodded. “Yeah. It’s okay.”

“Tell me if you don’t want it.”

“I want it.”

Hiiragi was barely able to finish his sentence before Shizusumi’s lips were back on his, immediately opening for Hiiragi to slip his tongue inside. Without breaking their kiss, Shizusumi led them to the bed, pressing Hiiragi against the side until he fell backward, half-on the bed before Shizusumi pinned his hands above his head and nudged the rest of his body onto the bed. He removed his hands from Hiiragi’s wrists and began to claw at the buckle of his belt. Hiiragi took the opportunity to loop his arms around Shizusumi’s neck, licking his way into his mouth, assisting Shizusumi in helping him shimmy his pants off, and then worked to remove his own.

Hiiragi hissed as he felt their clothed erections brush together, cursing has he tipped his head back in pleasure and flushed at the noise that came out of his mouth. He let Shizusumi press fleeting kisses to his neck, just soft enough that they wouldn’t leave a bruise, and kept inching downward until he reached his collarbone and began to suck.

“This okay?” Shizusumi asked against his skin.

Hiiragi nodded. “Yeah. It’s fine.”

“I want to touch you.”

“Then do it.”

The rest of Hiiragi’s words were lost on his tongue as Shizusumi rutted against him, putting just enough pressure on his cock that the friction made him recoil, then quickly accept the touch. Shizusumi pushed down the elastic of his boxers so only the tip of his cock was showing, hot and flushed and throbbing, before sliding them down to his ankles. He did the same with his own and wrapped a large hand around both of them, stroking frantically, eager for release. Hiiragi placed one of his own hands atop Shizusumi’s and let it happen, his mind muddled with screaming thoughts that were drowned out by his erratic breathing and pounding heart.

“Shizu--”

He did not have enough time to finish his sentence before pleasure was suddenly overriding his body, his release splattering across their chests with Shizusumi coming not long after. They lay there panting, Shizusumi slowing his movements as they both came down from their orgasms. Hiiragi felt worn and overstimulated, flinching as Shizusumi removed his hand from his softening cock, exposing him to the cold.

Shizusumi rolled off of Hiiragi and tossed a nearby box of tissues onto the bed. “I should probably get going,” he said, toweling himself down before collecting his clothes from the floor. “I’ll see you later, Hiiragi.”

“Shizu, wait--”

With the soft click of the door closing, Shizusumi was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, Hiiragi. You dumb bitch

Mafuyu Sato was the last person Hiiragi wanted to consult about his love life. He was fully aware that he was going to be teased mercilessly by the little twerp, but he had no choice. It was better than consulting Uenoyama.

“So what did you want to talk about, Hii-chan?” Mafuyu asked, taking his place next to Hiiragi on the bench outside the convenience store, their usual meeting spot. There was hint of cheekiness in his voice as he took a bite of his meat bun.

“Call me “Hii-chan” again and I’ll break your neck,” Hiiragi spat, snatching the other meat bun from Mafuyu’s hand. “I need...advice.”

“Why not just ask Shizu-chan?”

“I just can’t, okay,” Hiiragi replied, his face burning. He watched as the lightbulb went off in Mafuyu’s head. 

“You two had sex, didn’t you?”

“He _told_ you?!” Horrified.

“No, it was written all over your face. But now you’ve basically just confirmed it.”

Hiiragi groaned loudly, burrowing his face in his hands. He reminded himself never to ask Mafuyu for advice ever again.

“So...that’s a yes?”

“No! We just, I don’t know, jerked each other off or whatever,” Hiiragi said. Did that constitute as sex? “And why are you acting all cheeky? You and Uenoyama probably fuck all the time.”

Mafuyu tipped his head. “Uenoyama-kun and I haven’t had sex yet.”

Hiiragi nearly choked. “Wait, seriously?!”

Mafuyu nodded. “We’re taking things slow.”

“Jesus, I’d assume you two would be fucking like rabbits by now,” Hiiragi muttered under his breath. “That’s not the point. You have...experience, right? Like with Yuki and stuff?”

“Why are you asking me all this?”

“Just shut up, okay!” If Hiiragi’s face wasn’t already to the point of combusting before, it was now. “I just want to know what it’s...like…”

“You want to know about my sex life?”

“NO! I just want to know what it’s like doing it with another guy!”

“That’s what the Internet is for, Hiiragi.”

Hiiragi groaned. “I knew I shouldn’t have come to you about this.”

Mafauyu was quiet for a moment before he spoke. “Yuki was very kind and gentle. He took good care of me.”

Hiiragi’s eyes widened, surprised Mafuyu was confessing this to him. “Mafuyu--”

“You’re in love with Shizu-chan, right?”

This time, Hiiragi did choke, pounding at his chest as he desperately tried to swallow the piece of bread stuck in his throat. Mafuyu patted his back, although Hiiragi wasn’t sure if it’s a gesture of help or a gesture of mockery. “Don’t die,” Mafuyu deadpanned

“Then don’t say stuff like that, idiot!” Hiiragi coughed, taking a moment to come back to himself as he took a long swig of water.

“But you do, don’t you?”

Hiiragi clutched onto the water bottle. “I mean...I guess…” His face burned.

“You should tell him.”

“Asshole, I’m not like how you and Yuki were. I’m not destined to be with him.”

“He likes you too, you know.”

“Okay, now you’re pissing me off.”

“It’s very obvious.”

“I’m leaving.”

“Even Uenoyama-kun can see it.”

Hiiragi whipped back around. “You talk to that asshole about my love life?!”

“No. He asked one day if you too finally stopped beating around the bush,” Mafuyu said. “You’re both pretty dense.” He took a bite of his meat bun nonchalantly.

“I’m dense?! He’s the one that has a gay panic every time you walk in the room!”

“That’s because we’re dating and it’s funny to see him get flustered. You can do that with Shizu-chan too when you finally confess your undying love for each other.”

“Jesus fucking Christ you’re no help at all.” He stood, tossing his meat bun wrapper into the trash. “I’m going home.”

“Hiiragi.”

Hiiragi did not turn around. He screwed his eyes shut. He knew what Mafuyu was about to say.

“It’s okay.

* * *

Hiiragi arrived home with both his parents gone--as per usual. He threw his backpack to the side and plopped onto the bed, spreading his body out like a starfish. He sighed loudly.

“Man, this sucks. What do I do?” He looked up at the ceiling. “What would you do?” Silence, then a brief laugh. “As if you could help me. You’re dead.

Hiiragi sat up, hugging his knees. “How were you so good at everything? Everything you did was perfect?

  
Silence.

“How did you tell Mafuyu you loved him?

A choked sob.

“How do I tell Shizu I love him?”

Another sob.

“Yuki...what do I do?

Hiiragi shifted so he was laying on his side, still hugging his knees tightly to his chest, and began to cry.

* * *

“Mafuyu thinks we should talk.”

Hiiragi sputtered. “You _told_ him?!”

“No, but now it’s clear you two had a talk”

“That fucking bastard,” Hiiragi muttered under his breath. 

Shizusumi set his backpack down and took his spot next to Hiiragi on the floor. “So are we going to like...talk about this?” Hiiragi did not speak. “Guess not.”

“I invited you over to play video games, not to chat. I call dibs on Bowser.” Hiiragi started up the console and handed a controller to Shizusumi. “Take the controller, dumbass.”

“You said something weird the other day.”

Hiiragi scrolled over the character menu. “You’re going to have to be a bit more specific otherwise I don’t ca--”

“You said you knew about Yuki and Mafuyu.”

Hiiragi stopped scrolling, gripping onto his controller. He flinched when Shizusumi spoke again. “Is that true.”

Hiiragi did not speak for a few seconds; whatever words he wanted to say were lost on his tongue. What would he say? What could he say?

“...Yeah. It’s true.”

There was an uncomfortable silence, the tension thick between them. Hiiragi resumed scrolling. “Let’s just play--”

“Why didn’t you tell me?”

“I don’t want to talk about this, Shizu.”

“Well I do.”

“Well I don’t. If you’re not going to play then leave.”

“Hiiragi--”

“Shut up!”

Hiiragi threw the controller, curling in on himself, pulling his knees to his chest. “Just shut the fuck up.”

Shizusumi was silent for a moment before he spoke. “What are you so afraid of, Hiiragi?

“I’m not afraid of anything.”

“Did you think I would be mad?”

“Fuck off.”

“Were you...jealous of Mafuyu?”

Hiiragi snapped his head up. “What the fuck are you talking about?”

“You’re in love with Yuki, right?”

“Wha--Where the fuck would you get an idea like that?!”

“Just a hunch.”

“Like hell it is! Tell me the truth, Shizu!”

Shizusumi thought for a moment. Then, “You were always looking at him. There was a shine in your eyes that you didn’t have with anybody else. It was like he scraped away your dullness.”

“You little…! Don’t make assumptions like that! Don’t tell me who I like and who I don’t like! What the fuck Shizu?”

“What are you so afraid of, Hiiragi? Why are you getting so worked up about this?”

“Because I’m in love with you, idiot!”

It didn’t process in Hiiragi’s mind his confession until approximately two seconds later, and his skin drained of color. He stammered. “I’ve, uh, I’ve got to...go…”

“Hiiragi. This is your house.”

Hiiragi blinked. He looked at Shizusumi, then at the TV, the Super Smash Bros theme still playing in the background as if to mock him. He ran.

“Hiiragi!”

Hiiragi made a mad dash to the bathroom and locked the door, crumbling to the ground. This wasn’t happening. It couldn’t be happening. He did not just dumbly confess out of anger without even thinking of the consequences. 

He jumped when he heard Shizusumi bang against it. “Come out, Hiiragi,” he said.

“No!”

“Let’s talk about this.”

“There’s nothing to talk about! Leave me alone!”

“For the love of…! Stop acting like a kid!”

The door flew open. “I’m not a ki--”

Hiiragi did not have time to finish his sentence before Shizusumi grabbed his face and kissed him, hard. It was unlike their previous kisses, frantic and heady. This kiss was chaste, their lips unmoving, partially due to Hiiragi’s shock, yet he closed his eyes and yielded to Shizusumi’s kiss. 

When they broke apart, Shizusumi was still cupping his cheeks, breathing heavily. Hiiragi pushed him away. “Are you making fun of me?”

“No?” It came out more as a question than an answer.

“Why would I be making fun of you?”

“Because--”

“‘Because you don’t feel the same’. That’s what you were going to say, right? Don’t speak for other people.”

 _Even though you did that just now_ , Hiiragi thought. Hiiragi flushed pink, his mind blanking whatever thoughts he previously had, and all he could do was lean his head onto Shizusumi’s chest. Shizusumi wrapped his arms around him.

“I do feel the same way. I have for a long time,” he said. “Now stop freaking out.”

Hiiragi raised his head. “I wasn’t freaking out.”

Shizusumi kissed his forehead, and Hiiragi flushed harder. “You’re cute.”

“Stop being sappy,” Hiiragi grumbled. He let himself be enveloped by Shizusumi’s warmth as Shizusumi gently swayed them*

“I’m sorry I accused you earlier. I guess I was always a little jealous of Yuki because he stole all of your attention.”

“You? Jealous? Wait ‘till Mafuyu hears about this.”

“Wait ‘till he hears you confessed on accident and hid in the bathroom like a little kid.”

“You--!”

Shizusumi cut him off with a kiss, short and chaste, pressing his forehead against Hiiragi’s.

“I love you, Hiiragi. I always have.”

Hiiragi gently punched his chest. “Yeah yeah, let’s go play Smash now.”

Hiiragi walked back to his room, going in front of Shizusumi to hide the already very obvious ruddiness of his cheeks. He was in love. And it was okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would have really liked to have expanded on the whole thing with Yuki but I’m honestly so dirtbrain and don’t have the mental capacity to produce something comprehensible. Just like Hiiragi.

**Author's Note:**

> Kizu-sensei better give us a confession soon or I will go feral.
> 
> The second chapter will be up soon ✌️.


End file.
